Bond pads are often used to form electrical connections to circuits. For example, a bond pad could be formed from copper, gold, or other metals, and an electrical connection can be formed between the bond pad and a circuit. The circuit can then be electrically coupled to an external device by forming an electrical connection between the external device and the bond pad. Often times, bond pads are positioned in locations where it is easier or more convenient to form electrical connections with an external device.